Do I Know You
by Vamp Misfit
Summary: Sam dies this causes upset for everyone especially Danny, this causes him to feel like he has to give up on everything especially ghost hunting. Tucker helps Danny through this time period, but what happens when a new girl who is similar to Sam comes into town? Will she become Danny's alley or foe? and what secrets is she hiding? read to find out SXD please review :
1. Chapter 1

**Do I Know You**

_Sam dies and Danny really upset about it and nearly gives up ghost hunting but Tuck persuades him that Sam wouldn't want that so he carries on but ends up with a new admirer at school loads of romance between Sam and Danny hope you enjoy please comment__.__ Also the song called I can't unloved you by Sarah Hudson._

"Dude you cant do this to yourself I know Sam's dead but its been a year now you cant just give up ghost hunting she wouldn't want you to feel like this all the time and everyone's worried about you" My Best friend shouted through my door I had locked myself in my room after Sam died.

"Sorry Tucker but you wasn't there I watched her die if I had got there earlier then I would have saved her but I didn't and now she's dead"

"Dude there nothing you could have done I mean you beat the ghost and tried to save her by flying to the hospital as fast as you could"

"Tuck look this is what happened"

_Flashback to point Sam and Danny Flying_

_2Sam I'm going to save you ill get you to that hospital you'll be okay I promise" I said to her as her eyes kept on shutting._

"_Danny I'm going to die aren't I" She asked as a tear went down her face._

"_No you're not Sam you going to live for a long time just hold on were nearly there"_

"_Danny I want you to know I love you and that I always have you've been the best friend and the closest person I ever came to but when I die please don't beat yourself up you did all you can" She started to whisper and voice started going as she spoke until she cut off and stopped breathing._

"_Sam come on please don't leave me we can make it come on please Sam I love you too I cant live without you Sam please"_

_Back to the present_

"Dude I'm so sorry but I agree with Sam you shouldn't be beating yourself up come on you need to go back to school look this is what Sam would want please" Tuck begged.

I left my room with a tear still streaming down from the memories Tucker was more persuasive then I was when he was last year when he was sixteen but he hadn't changed.

But I had become more muscular because of my weights in my room I wanted to track down the ghost that had hurt Sam damn did I but I just didn't want to remember Sam it hurt too much.

We walked down to school and went in class the new girl stood in front of the class ready to introduce herself.

"Everyone we have a new student Samantha Marshall now I want everyone to treat her fairly and show her round school" Mr Lancer spoke out.

She seemed really nervous she had black short hair with a purple strict down the front she also had a black on sleeved shirt and a black skirt to go with it she wore a necklace with a Christian cross and she had her ears pierced.

She sat across to me she was cute but her violet eyes just reminded me of… never mind.

Sam's POV (Aka new girl)

I walked out of the class room I soon became popular with the girls because of all the guys asking me for my number except for this on guy who was absolutely cute I kept on losing myself in his baby blue eyes my friend soon realise what was going on with me after she saw me the next day.

"So Sam what would you give Danny for hotness out of ten?" Valerie asked me she was my best friend up to now she showed me most of the school and took me to my classes.

"Erm who's Danny I only came yesterday I don't know everyone off by heart all ready" I said

"The one who sits next to you for every class we split up for and for our normal class room.

"Oh him well I guess ill give him a nine out of ten" Unfortunately for me all the other popular girls who I didn't exactly see eye to eye to yet herd and pushed me into guess who the one guy I wished they would push me into yes you got it Danny Fenton.

"Oh I'm sooooo ssssssooooo ssssooorrryyy" I started blushing as I spoke to the floor.

"Oh Hi Sam! Hey Sam have I ever met you out of school before you moved here?" I baffled

"No I'm so sorry I have to go" I quickly said before I started to run down the hall with Valerie chasing me.

I got outside and hid behind a corner that was so embarrassing no popular girl would get nervous over a guy like I did it wasn't fair I don't even think popular girls did get nervous or scared except when they broke a nail.

Valerie came round the corner she found me but she was out of breath.

"Sam what happened you nearly came in contact with him you nearly had something going.

"Unless you forgot Val I got pushed into him that's enough contact I need it was so embarrassing"

"Well we've got PE with him after break so good luck with that"

I sighed when Val had left PE with him I had no chance of surviving PE we were doing Dance to get ready for the school dance coming up this month.

PE lesson

"Right since we've got an even number on males and females we can do a joined up dance so I'll sort out your partners. Miss Gray with Foley, Sanchez with Baxter….." The PE teacher screamed over bickering noises.

"_Please don't partner me with Danny please, please, please"_I repeated in my head.

"And Fenton you'll partner up with the new girl"

Curse that evil teacher so Danny walked towards me I felt myself go numb great my dream guy will think I'm a right loser.

"Sam you okay you look a little pale?" Danny woke me from me talking about how much I hate my PE teacher.

"What yea I'm fine I guess I'm a bit nervous about a new school and getting to know everyone its all new and confusing"

"What was it like at your old school?"

"Boring nothing special"

"Hey love birds I asked you to dance not get to know each over it doesn't matter"

"I think we better start dancing before she loses it" He laughed he was so much cuter smiling.

"Yea I guess we should"

We started to dance we did the ballroom dance I just kept on losing myself when I was with him.

"If you want I could help you around school you know with the classes we've got together and I don't think Tuck would mind as long as you bring Val" He chuckled at the end.

"Id really like that I could use some more help with knowing were everything is"

The lesson soon ended faster than I thought it would which was nice Valerie started getting all excited about me talking to Danny she started playing this wedding song then it was Sam and Danny kissing in a tree K…I…S…S…I…N…G first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a babies carriage. I swear down I nearly ended up giving her a black eye with how annoyed she was making.

Danny POV

I told Tucker about us having dinner with Sam he though it had lost it of course but I really started to think that she was acting like my Sam Manson who died she had to be no way could a girl act and look like her as much as she did and Sam was an only child.

"Tucker Valerie is going to be eating with us"

"I'll be there dude you can count on me"

Dinner time came quite quick I saw Sam sitting at a table with Valerie who didn't seem as happy as Sam did to see us.

"Hey girls guess what I'm a quarter back for the schools football team" I said excitedly.

"Cool" They said in union.

Tucker went to sit next to Val who didn't seem happy about that and I sat next to Sam I looked at Sam's food.

"Erm Sam what that you've got on your plate" I asked thinking I knew what it was but that's only what my Sam once again would ever eat.

"Oh I'm an Ultra-Recyclable-Vegetarian I've always hated meat it's horribly that they kill animals for our selfish needs when we could just have vegetables" I replied.

"Oh gross me I'm a full meat eater I've never eaten a single vegetable in my life and even Sam couldn't convince me try them and neither can you"! Tucker said with a mouthful of steak

"I've (She's) never even talked to you before so how can I (she) convince you to eat healthy" Valerie and Sam replied in union they seemed to do that a lot.

"No he's on about another Sam we knew who was an Ultra-Recyclable-Vegetarian like you look this is her" I pulled out a picture of Sam and me and Tuck picture she gazed at it shocked.

"That's me when I was fourteen look" She then pulled out a picture of her by her self but the pictures were identical except for me and Tucker not being in the picture.

We all looked shocked at each over freaked out Tucker started to realise why I tried to talk to her more then I would ever talk to a girl.

The bell rang we organised us going to a Camp site together to try to understand what was happening we explained to Sam that our Sam died a year ago she was so freaked out and started to get scared it didn't make any sense at all people cant come back from the dead I mean not alive again at least

_Right next chapter coming soon called tent flies hope you guys will comment on my stories and inform me if you like them also thanks_


	2. Tent Flies

**Tent Flies**

_Sam and Danny and Tucker are at a camp site and I hope you will enjoy the story it carries on from do I know you include the song called I can't Unloved you Bye Sarah Hudson please comment all welcome_

I left the tent to see Sam lying outside looking up at the sky.

"Hey Sam what are you doing out here you should be asleep you need your rest"

"And you don't" We laughed "Na, I'm just looking at the stars it's nice and quite out here, I never get to do this at home, over protective parents"

"Right this is nice; Sam would you like to fly"

"What? That's impossible no one can fly"

"They can trust me, but if you could fly would you?"

"Yea I'd love to be able to fly, I guess it would be amazing and I could escape all my problems and fell like I'm finally (Free)" we said the last word in union.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" she asked.

"I just knew because that's what I was thinking at that time and me and Sam always thought the same…most of the time" I laughed at my last couple of words

"Danny look I'm not the Sam that you obviously love okay there, has to be something different about us we can't be the same its not possible especially if she's dead" She shouted

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"What? Erm I guess I do why are you asking me these questions"

"No reason"

"You're really strange do you know that Danny?" she asked then smiled at me "But that's what I like about you" She leaned on me as she stared back at the sky.

I leaned my head on hers and we feel asleep I woke up later on in the night. I thought I heard her saying.

"Danny I'm going to die aren't I"

Wait were did I hear them words I knew I had heard them somewhere

"Danny I want you to know I love you and that I always have you've been the best friend and the closest person I ever came to but when I die please don't beat yourself up you did all you can"

She woke up we looked at each over and we leaned into each over and kissed Sam pulled away first still quit shocked when her best friend had come out and seen us.

"Sam what are you doing don't you realise your reputation at schools going to go down" Valerie shouted.

"Valerie I didn't mean to okay I wasn't thinking, anyway it's not a big deal" Sam responded

"Sam look it's great that you've finally kissed Danny who you love but think about school you're going to get rip to shreds especially when Paulina finds out you've kissed him as well as fancying Danny Phantom along with it yeah you two will be right good friends now"

"Wait Sam you fancy Danny Phantom as well as me?" I asked amazed that she felt the same way for both of me

"Look Danny okay I have a lot on my mind don't add to it" she answered.

"And you've got your skate off this week there can't be any distractions and cheerleader practice also" Valerie went on with the list.

"Wait you're a cheerleader"

"Danny shut up okay! I'm not meant to have feelings for you or Danny Phantom, but I do okay, I've said it now leave me alone!" she shouted before she ran past me into her tent.

Next morning Sam seemed way calmer but she wouldn't talk to me, then it came to me if she won't talk to Danny Fenton then maybe she'll talk to her other crush Danny Phantom.

I ran off to where no one would be able to see me change then I did and when I changed I started to look for Sam I needed her by herself and there she was she was so beautiful, I didn't care if she was the old Sam that I loved so much, I loved this girl as well and I wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

"Sam wait" I shouted jumping out.

"Danny look I'm not in the mood to talk so don't go acting all nice to me…" she said facing away from me until she did turn round she started to blush.

"Danny Fenton told me that you'd love to fly are you up to it?" I asked her with a hand outstretched.

"Yes but is it safe?"

"Yeah if you believe me enough" she looked down "Do you believe in me?" she looked up.

"Yes with my life"

We started to fly she squeaked before she went into the air and after that she started to smile and laugh she seemed to be enjoying it as much as I was It defiantly felt like old times again how much I loved this was more than words could be used.

We stopped on a rooftop and started staring at the stars she seemed so amazed of the stars of how they glittered but I had my own star sitting next to me.

"They're amazing"

"Yes you are" she looked at me "I mean yes they are"

"Good cover" she laughed.

We just sat in silence for a minute or two then Sam broke the silence between us.

"Have you ever felt like you wanted to love someone but you know you can't because you'd cause shame on your family and then everyone at school would start hating you because of it"

"Yeah, but Sam you shouldn't really care, I mean it's your choice but if I were you I would go for the person I love"

"Yeah I guess your right"

"I'm always right"

"Hey!" she smacked me but we just laughed at each over not caring how late it was getting.

We stopped laughing when Sam showed me the time it was three o'clock in the morning wow I really did lose myself when I was with her.

"I'd better get home" she smiled.

"Yeah your parents are probably worrying"

"Adoptive parents exactly…my parents died when I was born" her smile left her face and she looked down at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Sam"

"Don't be there's nothing you could have done nothing that no one could have done" she looked at the ground "come on or am I walking"

I grabbed her bridal style but half the way home she had fell asleep she looked so peaceful when she was asleep I felt so sorry for her, yeah she seemed like she had the perfect life at school but back at home she was a prisoner knowing nothing about her parents or her stepfather and didn't want to know anything about him after he tried to kill her.

I placed her on her bed as I was about to leave she called out to me.

"Danny….Danny please don't leave me I don't want to be alone anymore"

I sat next to her as she laid back into her bed I stroked her hair to make her feel safe she did eventually go to sleep.

"Don't worry Sam I'll never leave you again" I whispered into her ear she then softly smiled before I started to drift off also.

The next morning I woke to see Sam dancing and singing she must have had a good night last night

_I felt in a perfect way I never had a choice to make Crest into your tidal wave I didn't even stroke on Sail right through your atmosphere Close my eyes and land it here I didn't see the trouble And I didn't care I can't unlove you Can't do that No matter how I tried I'll never turn my back on someone who loves me too I can do almost anything I have to But there's one thing I cannot change I almost kind of like the pain I wear your tattoo like a stain But it will take forever to fade away I can't unlove you Can't do that No matter how I tried I'll never turn my back on someone who loves me too I can do almost anything I have to But I can't unlove you Oh no, why would I want to I can't unlove you Can't do that I'll never get through that Why would I want to There's always time for other dreams Why must we erase these things I can't unlove you Can't do that No matter how I tried I'll never turn my back on someone who loves me too But I can't unlove you Can't feel that No matter how I tried I won't turn my back on someone who loves me too I can do almost anything I have to But I can't unlove you_

_Okay hope you guys liked it please review letting me know what you think _


End file.
